


the first (and hopefully the last) omega verse fic in the be more chill fandom

by demonicbutterflies



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicbutterflies/pseuds/demonicbutterflies
Summary: yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah





	the first (and hopefully the last) omega verse fic in the be more chill fandom

everybody is a beta because according to the internet in the omega verse more people are betas than alphas/omegas so why is everyone in fics always omegas/alphas and why are they always omegas/alphas based on arbitrary reasoning on what sex position they might like and whether they act more feminine/masculine or not if you want the pairing to be straight then just say so

in conclusion everything that happened in canon is entirely the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i dislike the omega verse.


End file.
